


The Date

by Mswriter07



Series: Truths Told Universe [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: More fluffy snark from Patrick and Pete knows they're in this for the long haul.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do mention New Albany, Indiana and have an idea that the small city offers a lot college and artsy places to eat and entertain etc. I hope everyone enjoys part 2 of this short series. Part 3 will be posted shortly.

That Friday, Pete found that he and the rest of the band, were in New Albany Indiana on their way back home. He checked out the area and found a few parks and a few artsy college bar restaurants that looked like they would work for a first date. He also found a bed and breakfast that had rooms available so he put in a reservation for he and Patrick - two beds but he knew the two wouldn’t be using one of them. When he got back to the small roadside hotel that the band chipped in to get for the night he sat next to Patrick and threw his arm around his shoulders. 

“What have you been doing Pete?” Joe asked as he noticed Pete’s smile at Patrick.

“Just getting a lay of the land. I wanted to take Patrick sightseeing since we have a day off between shows and travelling.” Pete grinned as pulled Patrick in closer to him.

“You’re not taking the day to sleep all day?” Joe asked puzzled.

Patrick glanced at Pete before he turned his attention back to Joe and said, “Pete promised to show me around so we’ll be back by the time we need to leave tomorrow.” 

Joe arched his eyebrow and said, “Where will you be sleeping if you’re not coming back here?”

“We’ll figure it out. No one can resist my charms.” Pete smirked. 

“Are you ready to go?” Patrick asked as he moved off the couch.

“Yeah.” Pete stood up and grabbed his back that he packed specifically for this trip. 

Once out of sight of their bandmates, Patrick paused and pushed Pete against a wall and stole a kiss before he walked out into the sunshine of the day with a smile on his face. Pete touched his fingers to his lips before he moved off the wall in the hallway and caught up with Patrick outside. He wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and he asked, “What do you want to do first?”  
“When can we check into our room?” 

“After 3 this afternoon so do you want to go get some lunch and check out a park I found that you might like.”

“Yeah. Food is always good.” Patrick said.

Pete took Patrick around the back to where he had a small rental car for the time they were in town and Pete said as he opened the passenger door, “Your chariot awaits.”

Patrick laughed and said, “How long have you been stashing money?”

“Awhile. I knew you’d cave eventually and let me take you out on a date.” Pete said as he shut the door for Patrick. When Pete got in the driver’s side he continued, “Whatever we’re starting today, I’ll take this at your speed.”

“Good after lunch we’re checking into our new room. It is a notch or two better than what Andy and Joe have tonight?”

“It’s a nice little bed and breakfast near the river.” 

“Nice. Now where are we going for lunch?”

“I found this artsy bar and restaurant near our room that you’ll like.” Pete started the car and when he maneuvered onto the street he reached for Patrick’s hand and laced their fingers together.

After their lunch, Patrick checked his watch and saw it was 2:30, so he asked Pete, “Think they’d let us check into our room early.”

“We can go see.” Pete said as they left the restaurant. Back in the car, Pete asked, “What did you have in mind?”

Patrick punched Pete’s shoulder with only half of his strength and said, “Ever since you trapped me in the van, I think it’s time we fucked.”

“So, so crude for such a pretty mouth.” Pete said.

“Well we have been dancing around this for about a year and a half so it’ll save a lot of sexual tension to just fuck.”

“I love your thinking Trick.” Pete said as he laced their fingers together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep teasing smut but part 3 will deliver.


End file.
